This project studies the rate and extent of oral absorption and the safety and tolerance of ceftriaxone administered as a single oral dose in enteric coated capsules containing the Laureth-12 absorption enhancer system or Labrasol absorption enhancer system in a Witepsol H15 base to healthy male volunteers.